


Drawn In

by aboutbottomlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Punk Harry, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, Werewolf Bonds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbottomlouis/pseuds/aboutbottomlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a des parents très strictes et qui font en sorte que Louis ai un bon avenir. Harry est un Alpha Punk qui aime plus que tout son Oméga Louis.<br/>Mais que se passera t-il si les parents de Louis découvraient la vérité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawn In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929876) by [lizzieemariee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee). 
  * A translation of [Drawn In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929876) by [lizzieemariee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee). 



> OS original écrit dans la langue anglaise par lizzieemarie sur la plateforme Archive Of Our Own.

Louis ne voulait vraiment pas être impliqué avec le punk de l'école, mais quand le garçon à la lèvre percée et au corps tatoué est entré dans la classe, Louis n'a pas pû s'empêcher d'être charmé.

Les parents de Louis n'ont jamais vraiment approuvé. Ils voulaient que Louis soit un membre parfait de la société avec ses polos et ses khakis, tomber amoureux du punk de l'école n'était visiblement pas dans les plans de ses parents. Mais Louis ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart.

Les boucles brunes d'Harry, son skinny noir collant à ses cuisses.. Louis fut absolument charmé de la tête aux orteils. Harry s'était glissé timidement sur le siège à côté de Louis, se présentant et Louis avait juste envie de le plaquer contre sa poitrine et le protéger de toutes les mauvaises choses dans le monde.

La seule chose hors normes à propos de leur relation est que Harry est un Alpha et Louis un oméga, les rôles envers l'un et l'autre ne peuvent pas être plus échangés. Harry suit Louis partout comme un chiot perdu pourrait le faire et cela depuis son premier jour à l'école. Mais Louis aime ça, il aime qu'Harry soit toujours là.

Louis n'a pas une très bonne relation avec sa famille, parce que, les Omégas sont rares dans cette ville et ses parents veulent qu'il soit constamment enfermé dans leur maison, dopé aux suppresants et Louis ne veut pas continuer à vivre sa vie de cette façon. Il sait les risques et il sait que quand il est en chaleur sa sûreté est deux fois plus mise en péril mais il s'en fiche, parce que justement, il n'a qu'une vie et il va la vivre comme il lui putain de plait. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas encore cassé les chaînes qui relient ses parents à lui, il continu alors de faire ce qu'ils disent et cela inclut de rester loin d'Harry.

Excepté que ses parents ne savent pas que, quand Louis est à l'école, Harry ne le quitte jamais et aussi que la plus part des nuits, Harry se faufile dans sa chambre et se met sous les couvertures. Harry s'en fiche parce qu'il aime Louis et qu'il voudrait le crier du haut des toits, cependant il n'a jamais fait quelque chose que Louis ne souhaite pas qu'il fasse car chacun des instincts présents dans son corps lui hurlent sans arrêt de protéger Louis à tout prix.

Ce que Louis aime le plus chez Harry c'est la façon dont il met les désirs des autres en avant surtout ceux de Louis et qu'il laisse les siens de côtés. Harry veut beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais il les veut seulement si Louis est à ses côtés. L'oméga aime savoir qu'Harry fera tout ce qu'il peut pour rendre meilleure la vie de Louis et après être sortis ensemble secrètement durant plusieurs semaines, Louis à finalement présenté Harry à ses amis et son cœur a pratiquement explosé de fierté envers l'Alpha quand celui s'est proposé pour aider Liam les weekends avec la Société Humaine et qu'il a complimenté les tatouages de Zayn.

Maintenant, les quatre sont inséparables et la seule chose qui sépare Louis de la béatitude avec Harry c'est le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas être liés avant qu'ils soient majeur car les parents de Louis n'approuveront pas le fait que Louis soit avec Harry.

Et c'est dur.

Car à chaque fois qu'Harry est en rut et qu'il écrase son bas ventre contre Louis faisant frotter leurs queues à travers leurs pantalons, il sait qu'Harry doit être très prudent car il le regarde chaque fois fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à 10 pour qu'il puisse arriver à ne pas mordre le cou de Louis et par conséquent les lier.

Le problème est que Louis le veut. Il veut être lié à Harry, mais il sait que ses parents ne lui pardonneront jamais s'il fait ça sans leur consentement. Et il n'aura plus besoin de leur approbation dans un an. Actuellement il ne veut rien d'autre que HarryHarryHarry et spécialement en un jour comme celui-ci quand il commence à avoir ce sentiment gênant dans le bas de son estomac. Louis essaie d'oublier le côté Oméga de son corps car il déteste être inférieur ou se sentir inférieur et dans le besoin mais quand c'est l'heure et que ses chaleurs arrivent, il doit succomber aux désirs de son corps ou cela deviendra douloureux, cependant il essaie de se battre le plus longtemps possible qu'il puisse.

C'est seulement le Vendredi que Louis réalise qu'il doit vraiment s'inquiéter.

Harry ne le quitte pas d'un pouce depuis la rentrée et aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. Excepté que pour Louis, aujourd'hui pourrait devenir un très mauvais jour. Ses parents sont en dehors de la ville et il n'à plus de suppresants, ce qui l'effraie terriblement car cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas été en chaleurs, et être sans pilules même pour seulement quelques jours pourrait déclencher ses chaleurs en avance.

Tous les Alphas de l'école ont peut-être appris à traiter un beta ou un oméga avec respect mais la plus part des Alphas ne peuvent se contenir à cause de leurs instincts. Quand ils sentent l'odeur d'un Oméga en chaleur, leur envie de baiser cet oméga et de le lier le plus tôt possible est purement génétique. Et si Harry sent l'odeur des chaleurs de Louis et qu'il voit un autre Alpha s'approcher de lui, il pourrait être très blessé et cela est la dernière chose que Louis souhaite.

Louis voudrait louper l'école aujourd'hui et il sait tout aussi bien que ses parents l'auraient forcé à rester à la maison s'ils étaient là, mais le problème est qu'il a un gros examen de biologie qu'il a trop révisé pour ne pas le faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller à l'école puis après il ira dire à l'infirmière ce qu'il se passe et elle le renverra de sitôt chez lui.

Il espère y arriver du moins.

Louis entre dans la classe d'Anglais et s'assoie à côté de Liam, regardant droit devant lui. Peut-être que si il ne fait pas de mouvements brusques, personne ne remarquera qu'il a ses chaleurs. Mais aussitôt que Liam remarque Louis à ses côtés et qu'il se tourne vers l'oméga, celui-ci sait qu'il est découvert.

\- Putain Lou. Je suis seulement un beta et je peux te sentir partout. Liam dit, mettant son tee-shirt sur son nez pour camoufler l'odeur.

\- Je suis désolé. On a cet examen de bio aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais pas le rater. Louis grimace.

\- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie et rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Revendique Liam et.. Louis ne peut vraiment pas.

\- Je ne peux pas Liam ! Je dois faire ce test. Liam grogne mais hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Liam se tourne de nouveau vers Louis et qu'il dise :

\- Comment vas-tu faire cet examen Lou ? Harry est dans la classe.

Et putain. Louis n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela. Il ferme ses yeux et pince le bout de son nez. Rien ne va aujourd'hui, malgré qu'il le veuille, il ne peut pas faire cet examen car il sait qu'une fois qu'Harry sera à l'intérieur, l'Alpha l'emmènera en dehors pour le lier ou pire, Harry devra être exclu de la classe car il ne pourra pas se contenir.

Même s'ils ne sont pas liés, ils ont une forte connexion et Harry voit Louis comme sien donc si Harry ne sent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu l'odeur de Louis, il ne sera pas capable de se contrôler et Louis non plus. L'oméga sait aussi qu'une fois qu'il verra Harry et qu'il sera en mesure de sentir une odeur d'Alpha, une odeur d'un Alpha qu'il aime plus que tout, ses chaleurs deviendront insupportable et son antre commencera à produire des fluides. Louis gémit à cette pensée.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi n'est-ce pas ? Louis demande, ne regardant toujours pas Liam dans les yeux.

\- Je crois bien mon pote. Liam dit avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il sait à quel point Louis déteste perdre le contrôle de son corps. Etre un oméga n'est pas la chose la plus amusante du monde pour Louis et en plus de ça, cela pourrait devenir embarrassant s'il commence à produire des fluides devant tout le monde. Si tu veux te sentir mieux, je peux te dire que la première fois que Zayn m'a lié, mes parents sont entrés pile à ce moment là dans ma chambre. Liam dit en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Louis demande, ne pensant plus du tout à ses chaleurs. Attend, vous n'avez pas fait ça --

\- La semaine dernière ? Liam finit sa phrase. Si, et le lien de Zayn venait juste de s'accrocher à mes parois donc on ne pouvait pas bouger. Liam rigole et Louis rigole encore plus fort qu'il se voit obligé de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour arrêter de pousser des petits bruits. L'oméga remercie Dieu de lui avoir donné des amis comme Liam qui sont capable de faire sortir de sa tête tous ses problèmes, même si c'est seulement pour un petit moment.

Louis et Liam passe un moment à rigoler sur les malheureuses expériences de la vie sexuelle de Liam et Zayn. Jusqu'à ce que Louis sente son estomac se resserrer, ses yeux se ferment en sentant son corps être parcouru par des bouffées de chaleur.

\- Oh non ça ne sent pas bon.. Louis dit. Je pense qu'un Alpha doit être dans les parages car mes chaleurs commencent à devenir hors de contrôle, je le sens.

\- Laisse moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie et puis je te ramènerais chez toi d'accord ? Je suis lié à Zayn donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une possible perte de contrôle. Liam dit en aidant Louis à se lever et à ramasser ses affaires d'école.

•••

Les chaleurs de Louis se sont intensifiées aussitôt qu'il passe le pas de la porte de chez lui et il est reconnaissant que ses parents soient en dehors de la ville aujourd'hui. Il court directement dans la salle de bain et enlève toutes ses affaires avant de retourner dans sa chambre et se balancer sur son lit, essayant d'avoir un petit peu de friction sur sa queue douloureuse, en vain.

Une petite voix au fond de l'esprit de Louis lui crie d'appeler Harry car seul un Alpha -le sien- peut le faire sentir mieux, mais Louis ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas taquiner et exciter Harry avec ses chaleurs pour ne pas le laisser le lier par la suite. C'est méchant, et Louis aime vraiment trop Harry pour lui faire ça.

Alors il essaie de se satisfaire par lui même en faisant coulisser sa main sur sa hampe, seulement il entend des pas dans le couloir alors qu'il était sur le point de se baiser sur ses doigts. Il panique pendant environ 1/2 seconde avant de voir des yeux verts profonds et des boucles sauvages à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Putain Lou, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je peux te faire sentir si bien. Harry dit enlevant ses habits un par un.

\- Je, ahh, voulais pas, ohh, t'ennuyer.. Louis dit alors qu'il se frotte douloureusement contre sa couette, désireux d'avoir un soulagement.

\- Louis, putain de merde, ton odeur. Je pouvais la sentir quand je marchais pour aller en cours ce matin. Je savais que c'était un oméga en chaleur mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi car tu m'avais dit que tu étais sous pilules. Harry dit en grimpant sur Louis et le retourne par la suite pour que l'Oméga lui fasse face.

\- J'y étais, mais je suis en rupture de stock et mes parents sont en dehors de la ville. Tu es la raison de mes chaleurs précoces à l'école... Je pouvais te sentir.

Harry grogne en entendant ça et glisse sa main entre les cuisses de Louis pour les écarter. Louis gigote sur la main d'Harry quand l'Alpha pousse un doigt dans l'antre humide de l'Oméga.

\- C'est cela bébé, je vais te faire sentir bien et tu sauras pourquoi je suis l'Alpha. Harry sourit en coin en regardant Louis alors qu'il ajoute deux autres doigts dans le trou rose de Louis.

Harry tourne ses doigts dans son antre et pile au moment où Louis était prêt à lui dire qu'il en a assez et qu'il veut, qu'il a besoin de sa queue, Harry effleure et frotte sa prostate, rendant Louis dans un état où la seule chose qu'il puisse faire et de pousser des gémissements qui envoient des décharges droit dans la queue fuyante d'Harry.

Harry baise Louis avec ses doigts pendant encore quelques minutes puis il lubrifie sa queue avec les fluides de Louis pour ensuite taquiner l'antre douloureuse de l'Oméga avec le bout de sa hampe.

\- Merde, Harry, juste met là-dedans. Louis grogne.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Harry s'exclame avant de pousser sa queue dans Louis en une seule poussée. Les hanches d'Harry sont contre le cul de Louis tandis que l'Alpha met les jambes de Louis sur ses épaules et fait glisser sa queue en et hors de Louis avec toute la force qu'il peut.

Louis n'a jamais senti quelque chose aussi bon que cela et il a l'impression que son corps va exploser. Sa tête et plongée contre l'oreiller tandis qu'il peut déjà sentir son estomac se serrer alors qu'Harry donne de violents coups de butoir, faisant Louis rouler des hanches. L'Oméga peut sentir les mains d'Harry s'agripper ses hanches pour obtenir un différent angle et toucher la prostate de Louis en plein mile à chaque mouvements. Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger la main pour toucher sa queue, l'Oméga jouit sur son estomac.

Harry laisse sortir un grognement animal alors qu'il observe Louis, juste en dessous de lui, succomber au désir. Il cogne la prostate de Louis encore quelques fois avant que Louis sente le lien d'Harry s'accrocher à ses parois. Louis s'avachi contre le lit et Harry remet délicatement les jambes de Louis sur le matelas avant de les mettre dans la position de la cuillère.

Louis se sent flotter et il roule en face d'Harry. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se contrôler correctement , il embrasse le cou de Louis une fois, puis deux avant que ses dents s'enfoncent profondément dans la peau de son cou, et, avant que Louis ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, Harry se recule précipitamment.

\- Oh mon dieu, Louis, je suis désolé ! Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je te promet, c'est un accident ! Harry dit en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains à cause de la surprise. Une expression d'horreur collée sur le visage de l'Alpha.

Louis attrape son cou et frotte l'endroit où les dents d'Harry ont mordu. Il espère vraiment qu'Harry se soit reculé à temps et que la liaison ne s'est pas faite, mais après quelques secondes, Louis peut sentir son corps entier trembler et c'est comme s'il suppliait Louis de s'enfoncer dans les bras d'Harry et de rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

C'est comme cela que Louis sait. Harry et lui sont liés et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver mes traductions et mes écrits sur wattpad : @aboutbottomlouis


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Ties that Bind."

Louis roule sur son lit et grogne car il est 2h du matin et il souhaite vraiment dormir, mais il n'y arrive pas. Demain c'est le premier jour de Louis dans sa nouvelle école et il ne souhaite pas y aller en ressemblant à une grosse merde juste parce que cela fait des semaines qu'il ne dort pas. L'oméga attrape la couverture qui se trouve en bas de son lit et l'enroule fermement autour de son corps en espérant qu'avoir quelque chose de confortable autour de lui l'aidera à se relaxer.

Cependant, ces derniers jours, rien ne peut aider Louis à se relaxer. Il a constamment ce sentiment de manque car les bras de "quelqu'un" devraient être enroulés fermement autour de lui afin de l'aider à tomber dans un sommeil relaxant.

Mais il a perdu le réconfort de ces bras quelques semaines auparavant.

...

Louis presse ses yeux fermés et essaie de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

-Lou, Louis, s'il-te-plaît dit quelque chose... Harry le supplie et attrape fermement sa main.

-On parlera de tout cela quand ta queue ne sera plus dans mon cul, d'accord.. Louis dit et c'est plutôt une supplication qu'une question.

-Okay.. Harry murmure en réponse.

Et Louis connait Harry tellement bien qu'il sait qu'actuellement c'est le gros bordel dans sa tête et qu'il est entrain de se remémorer tout ce qu'il a fait auparavant mais Louis sait aussi que l'Alpha pense qu'à cause de ça Louis va vouloir le quitter pour de bon. Bien sûr, Louis sait que la réponse à cette question est définitivement : non. Harry pourrait merder un million de fois que Louis voudrait quand même le garder pendant un million et une année. Harry le sait aussi, mais il ne l'accepte pas.

Ils attendent encore quelques minutes, et leur désir sexuel à complètement disparu, par conséquent le lien d'Harry se dégonfle et il peut enfin se dégager d'à l'intérieur de Louis. Immédiatement, Louis se lève et va dans la salle de bain afin de se nettoyer, tout ça sans parler.

Quand il revient, Harry est assis au milieu du lit habillé seulement de son pantalon. Ses genoux sont contre son torse et Louis sait qu'Harry s'assoie seulement comme cela quand il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de complètement impardonnable. Louis ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois comme cela et c'était quand Harry avaient presque dévoilé leur couple à l'école entière quand ils ont commencé a sortir ensemble. Cela a été leur plus grande bataille depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, mais Louis a peur que la bataille qu'ils sont entrain de vivre soit le début de la fin de leur couple et cela avant qu'ils aient eu réellement la chance de commencer leur relation.

Louis marche en direction d'Harry et s'assoie sur le bord du lit avant de s'exclamer.

-Donc... On est lié maintenant. 

La tête d'Harry se relève subitement par surprise, il ne pensait pas que Louis allait venir. L'alpha ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder tendrement Louis.

L'oméga lui, fixe ses genoux et joue avec ses mains. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, une part de lui est tellement excitée qu'il pourrait se mettre à brûler tant il est content parce que, merde, il est l'oméga d'Harry et c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. 

Mais l'autre partie de lui, la rationnel, l'empêche d'être réellement excité car il sait que ses parents lui mèneront la vie dure une fois qu'il seront au courant du fait qu'il soit lié à Harry. 

Après être resté assis en silence pendant une certain moment, Louis sent le lit s'affaler alors qu'Harry se lève et vient gentiment enlacer Louis par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit. 

-Je t'aime. Il murmure dans le creux du cou de Louis.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Louis dit en attrapant les bras d'Harry pour que l'Alpha l'enlace plus fermement.

-Tout va bien se passer. Harry le rassure. Tes parents vont être en colère pendant un certain moment puis tout ira bien après. Ils vont réussir à passer par dessus ça parce qu'ils t'aiment et je sais que la seule chose qu'ils veulent par dessus tous c'est ton bonheur. Tout va bien se passer.

L'oméga hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, il n'a jamais fait de grosse bêtises comme celle-ci et par conséquent il ne sait pas comment dire à ses parents la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitent entendre. Et ils vont sûrement le deviner avant même que Louis ai le temps de le dire car aussitôt qu'ils auront vu Louis, ils vont remarquer l'odeur complètement différente qu'il dégage. Il doit lui rester un petit peu de sa propre odeur mais son ancienne odeur est totalement mélangée à celle d'Harry, qui est son compagnon pour le reste de sa vie.

Louis a peur. Peur de ses parents. Peur d'être lié à quelqu'un. Et par dessus tous, il a peur de perdre Harry.

En parlant d'Harry, celui-ci peur sentir le cœur de Louis battre la chamade et c'est pour cela qu'il commence à embrasser et caresser la peau lisse et bronzée du cou de Louis. Celui-ci s'affale contre Harry à son touché et se met à miauler à l'attention que son Alpha lui porte. Il ne peut rien y faire ! Le lien entre eux est déjà formé et Louis ne peut rien faire contre l'envie de se fondre dans les bras de son Alpha afin d'être attaché à lui h24. C'est Harry, c'est son Alpha, son âme-sœur. Il devrait être en extase car il a trouvé l'homme de ses rêves mais au lieu de ça, le seul sentiment qu'il ressent est de l'inquiétude à propos de ce qui va se passer. 

Harry sait que Louis est encore en train de se repasser en boucle la dernière heure qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble dans sa tête et qu'il essaie de trouver une solution pour tout arranger, seulement Harry sait que même le génie qu'est Louis ne peut pas arranger ce supplice. 

Harry ne veut pas penser que leur relation est un "supplice", mais il le fait car il connaît les parents de Louis, il a tant de fois essayé de leurs plaire. En vain. Ils sont tellement dérangé et dégoûté par son anneau à la lèvre, ses tatouages et les cigarettes qu'il fume constamment qu'ils n'arrivent pas a voir que, malgré son apparence, Harry est un gentil garçon qui ne vit que dans le but de rendre heureux les gens qu'il aime. Par exemple, si Louis lui demandait d'enlever les anneaux de son visage et de porter des manches longues pour couvrir ses tatouages, Harry le ferait. 

Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire Louis.

C'est pour cela que quand les parents de Louis sont rentré le jour d'après et que Louis lui a demandé de le laisser leurs annoncer la nouvelle de lui même, l'alpha est parti avec un sourire aux lèvres, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres douces de Louis.

•••

Louis regarde son réveil et malheureusement, il est toujours 02h05. Il voudrait qu'Harry soit là car son Alpha saurait comment faire pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas eu de contact avec le garçon et il a l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il voit quand il ferme les yeux ce sont des boucles brunes, des yeux verts et un sourire qui était la raison de vivre de Louis, sa lumière. Et maintenant, il se noie dans la noirceur. C'est dur pour lui de rêver quand son cœur et son esprit sont constamment relié à un garçon avec des tatouages éparpillés partout sur son corps.

Louis se mort la lèvre du bas et se jure à lui même de ne pas craquer. Il. Ne. Doit. Pas. Encore. Pleurer. Il déteste la façon dont ses cris torturent son corps entier, ses larmes le font frisonner et elles le laisse sanglotant. A chaque fois, il peine à respirer correctement car il perd un morceau de lui même chaque secondes qu'il passe sans Harry à ses côtés. 

Et puis à la fin, il se retrouve avec rien d'autre que des nausées alors qu'il murmure le nom d'Harry encore et encore, et quand l'oméga se rend compte que l'autre garçon n'est pas la pour lui répondre, il sait qu'il est bon pour un deuxième round.

Il ne peut simplement plus le supporter. 

Il doit se reconstruire afin de trouver une solution pour être avec Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Il a besoin d'arrêter d'être triste et d'avoir de nouveau Harry à ses côtés. 

Cette attitude déterminée et la vague d'espoir qu'il vient de se donner, donne à Louis assez d'énergie pour le faire plonger dans un profond sommeil durant quelques heures, avant qu'il ne doive se lever pour aller à l'école. 

•••

Louis balance son sac de cours sur la table avant de goûter en compagnie de sa mère. 

-Comment a été ton premier jour dans ta nouvelle école chéri ? Sa mère demande, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Je pourrais te dire ce que j'ai réellement pensé de cette journée mais je pense que je regretterais par la suite d'avoir employé un tel langage devant ma mère. Louis dit sèchement en attrapant un raisin avant de le balancer dans sa bouche lui causant une grimace.

Sa mère s'assoie dans sa chaise et essaie de paraître digne alors qu'ils savent tout les deux qu'elle est une des premières personnes sur ça "shit list"

\- Louis, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je suis sûre que ça te prendra seulement un petit moment pour t'y habituer. 

-Non je ne m'y habituerais pas. Nous savons tout les deux pourquoi je ne serais jamais heureux dans cette école maman. Je n'ai pas mes amis et encore plus important que ça, je n'ai pas -

-Ne dis jamais son prénom dans cette maison Louis. Ça sera encore plus douloureux de le laisser partir si tu parles tout le temps de lui.

Louis grince des dents et ferme fermement ses yeux pour essayer de dire à cette femme quelque chose autre qu'un mot qui ressemble à une insulte.

-Honnêtement, c'est bien mieux que tu sois sans avec lui. Il n'arrivera jamais à faire quelque chose de bien. Ce sale petit punk t'aurais simplement fait faire des choses horribles. 

Et là. Louis voit rouge.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de lui de cette façon encore une fois. Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu ne peux pas me garder éloigner de lui pour toujours. On est lié maintenant et il n'y a aucune chose que tu peux faire à propos de ça. Louis dit, debout contre la table. Il attrape son sac de cours et grimpe d'un pas lourd les escaliers. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à sa chambre et claque la porte, il entend sa mère crier après lui. 

-Juste comprend moi ! 

Cette fois-ci, Louis claque la porte de sa chambre et se laisse glisser contre le dos de celle-ci alors que ses larmes -quant-à elles- glissent sur ses joues.

Louis se sent douloureux physiquement chaque jour qu'il passe éloigné d'Harry et ses parents n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier. Sa poitrine se serre de douleur tous les soirs et il se cri pratiquement tout les soirs de dormir, pour au final être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un foutu côté froid du lit alors qu'un corps chaud devrait s'y trouver.

Louis ne peut pas continuer à vivre sa vie de cette façon. Il remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour chercher une sorte de réconfort mais cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à Louis avant de réaliser que son corps ne veut qu'une seule chose et il ne pourra pas être heureux tant qu'il n'aura pas cette chose. 

Le corps et le cœur de Louis ne peuvent pas attendre, il a l'impression d'être prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre si ses mains ne peuvent plus toucher ces boucles brunes et ce long torse beige scarifié de tatouages. 

Louis enroule ses mains dans les draps dans son lit et se met à crier, parce que maintenant toutes les histoires d'amour tragique qu'il a entendu viennent de prendre un nouveau sens pour lui.

Il ne veut pas que l'amour d'Harry et le sien devienne un amour perdu. Il veut Harry prés de lui dans ce lit, le câlinant et lui disant que tout va bien se finir car tout le monde mérite un happy ending. Il veut retrouver cette force qu'il a eu ce matin mais les mots de sa mère qui résonnent toujours dans ses oreilles l'empêchent de la retrouver.

Il espère de tout son corps, de toutes les cellules de son corps que lui et Harry arriveront à passer par dessus cette épreuve car il sait que sans Harry, il n'y arrivera pas.

•••

Louis se câline dans son lit depuis maintenant des heures et les traces des larmes ont séchées sur son visage. Il est entrain de serrer l'hérisson en peluche qu'Harry a gagné pour lui au carnaval de l'école en Mai, quand il entend un frappement contre la porte de sa chambre.

-Je ne veux pas parler.

La porte de sa chambre émet ce grincement qui lui fait comprendre que cette personne entre quand même. Puis, il entend cette voix familière.

-Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je pensais qu'on était toujours amis. Liam dit entrant rapidement dans la chambre de Louis.

L'oméga se relève et court jusqu'à Liam avant d'enrouler ses petits bras autour de lui. Liam répond à son éteindre et l'enlace fermement de ses deux bras avant de caresser doucement Louis car il sait que ce que Louis est actuellement en train de vivre est ce qui se rapproche le plus proche de la mort.

Avoir un compagnon revient à avoir l'impression d'être cousu tout les deux au niveau des mains et quand vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble c'est comme si quelqu'un avec un découpeur venait vers vous et se mettait à vous séparer doucement l'un de l'autre, et c'est putain de douloureux.

Louis s'éloigne de lui et essuie quelques larmes de son visage.

-Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais mes parents. Bien sûr qu'on est toujours amis !  
-Je sais que les choses ont été dures pour toi ces derniers temps, mais je suis venu chargé de bonnes nouvelles !  
-À propos de ? Louis demande nerveusement.  
-On va essayer de te réunir toi et Harry ce weekend !

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillent mais il ne laisse pas les papillons dans son ventre s'envoler avant qu'il ne sache tous les détails. 

-Comme ce Samedi, deux jours avant Samedi ?  
-Oui, ce samedi. On dira que j'organise une pyjama partie et comme ta maman aime la mienne elle dira oui ! J'ai expliqué à ma mère la situation et elle a acceptée de nous aider. Mes parents vont partir pour la nuit et toi et H vous aurez la maison entière pour vous deux !

Louis ne dit rien, il enroule simplement ses bras autour de Liam.

-Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs.  
-Merci, Liam rigole. Je veux juste te donner quelques nouvelles qui te redonneront le sourire et je sais que rien ne peux te faire sourire autant qu'Harry.  
-Sérieusement Liam, merci pour ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. J'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. Je ne peux pas penser ou manger ou apprécier quelque chose sans lui. Ça sonne vraiment pathétique mais c'est juste ce que je ressens actuellement. J'ai besoin de le voir.  
-Je sais mon gars, et tu vas le voir dans seulement deux jours. Liam dit et le frappe sur le dos. Il lui donne un dernier sourire avant de regarder sa montre et de dire. Je dois y aller, mais je viendrais te chercher Samedi aux alentours de 16h d'accord ?

-Ouais, parfait. Louis dit alors qu'il ne pense qu'à s'enfouir dans les bras d'Harry.

Liam quitte la maison après cela et Louis décidé de s'asseoir sur son lit puis de se laisser tomber sur son lit en pensant que putain, Samedi il va voir son homme. Après tout ces weekends passé enfermé dans sa chambre à cause de ses parents, il va finalement le voir.

•••

Louis saute nerveusement sur le siège de la voiture qui le conduit à la maison de Liam. Ses doigts tapent anxieusement contre ses cuisses et il mordille l'intégralité de sa lèvre du bas à cause de toute cette énergie nerveuse qui s'est construit en lui 

Liam tourne sa tête vers lui puis la secoue en souriant quand il voit le comportement de Louis. Liam sait à quel point c'est important pour son ami et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'être celui qui a aidé son meilleur ami à être heureux.

Ils n'ont pas à rouler encore très longtemps avant de se trouver dans le chemin qui les amènent à la maison de Liam. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce que Louis saute en dehors de la voiture avant qu'il ne puisse se garer correctement, mais à la place, Louis reste complètement figé et il n'essaye même pas de sortir de la voiture. 

-Lou, tu vas bien ? Liam demande.  
-Ouais, ouais je vais bien. Louis dit en continuant de mâchouiller sa lèvre du bas et il n'essaie toujours pas de bouger du siège avant de la voiture de Liam.  
-Tu sais qu'actuellement, Harry est à l'intérieur. Liam pointe la maison du doigt.

Louis ne dit rien du tout, il se contente juste de regarder droit devant lui et il ne bouge pas. Liam sort alors son téléphone et dit à Harry qu'ils sont là et quand il a fini, il se tourne vers Louis qui n'a toujours pas esquisser un mouvement.

-Il est toujours fou de toi, tu sais. Il n'a parler de rien d'autre à part toi durant les trois dernières semaines. Il a presque faillit nous rendre cinglés à force de nous répéter à quel point il t'aime putain. Liam dit en rigolant, mais Louis sait qu'il est complètement sérieux.  
-Vraiment ? Louis demande en regardant Liam.  
-Bien sûr gros débile. Il est raide dingue de toi. Tu le sais ça Louis. Ça fait juste un bon bout de temps et vous n'êtes plus trop habitués à cela. Mais je te promet de toute mon âme qu'il est toujours obsédé de toi, tout comme il y était il y à trois semaines. 

Louis l'écoute et prend de profondes inspirations avant de dire.

-D'accord. On peut y aller maintenant. Je suppose que j'avais juste besoin d'entendre quelqu'un me dire ça. Dans tous les cas, je savais que c'était vrai avant même que tu me le dises.

Louis sourit à lui même et se dirige droit vers la maison de Liam. Il arrive à peine devant la porte d'entrée qu'il peut sentir l'odeur d'Harry, il est tellement proche et il veut tellement son Alpha. Il le veut maintenant.

•••

Harry est assis sur le canapé avec ses mains sur ses genoux, il ressemble à un vrai punk, comme avant. Un anneau (un de ses préférés) est toujours accroché à sa lèvre et de l'eyeliner est étalé en une ligne en dessous de ses yeux.

Louis n'a jamais aimé une personne autant qu'il aime Harry en ce moment même. L'alpha semble être profondément plongé dans ses pensées et il retient son souffle, comme s'il ne voulait pas sentir l'odeur de Louis avant qu'il ne soit vraiment prêt.

Louis couine et Harry cligne ferment des yeux avant de se lever et de marcher en direction de l'oméga.

Harry se colle de lui même à Louis et il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de son oméga. L'alpha laisse échapper une profonde expiration et inspire l'odeur du cou de Louis. Harry gémit et renifle encore et encore l'odeur de son oméga, après des semaines sans pouvoir le faire. Louis peut sentir le souffle d'Harry dans on cou puis l'alpha commence à déposer des baisers partout sur sa peau et même derrière ses oreilles.

Louis sourit et il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir tout l'amour qu'Harry lui donne et dont il avait peur qu'il ai disparu. Il se sent un peu égoïste d'avoir pensé à ce genre de choses dans la voiture, mais peut importe. Maintenant il est juste heureux d'être de nouveau dans les bras d'Harry.

Celui-ci se recule après quelques minutes, il se contente de regarder Louis. Harry cligne des yeux une fois avant d'attirer Louis dans un autre gros câlin, le serrant contre son corps aussi fort qu'il le puisse.

-Tu vas finir par démanteler un de mes poumons si tu ne fais pas plus attention. Louis dit en rigolant.  
-Je ne peux pas me contrôler, Lou.. Harry chuchote au creux de son oreille.

 

Louis sent des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se sent automatiquement calme à l'entente de la voix d'Harry contre son corps.

Cette fois, c'est Louis qui commence à embrasser le cou d'Harry et il arrive à se faufiler suffisamment en dehors de la forte étreinte d'Harry pour pouvoir déposer quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de commencer à embrasser ses lèvres qui ont l'air encore plus rouge depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu son Alpha.

-Salut.. Harry dit entre deux baisers.  
-Salut toi l'étranger... Louis répond avant de bouger pour aspirer la peau du cou d'Harry. 

Louis laisse quelques suçons sur le creux de cou du plus jeune parce que, Harry peut physiquement et émotionnellement marquer Louis afin de lui prouver son amour et Louis lui ne peut pas faire ça à cause de ses gènes d'oméga mais en revanche il peut laisser des marques purement physiques et c'est ce qu'il fait en laissant des suçons sur tout le long de la gorge de son Alpha.

Louis peut sentir Harry grogner du fond de sa gorge. Louis rigole car c'est un signe classique d'Harry qui veut dire qu'il est terriblement excité. Harry pose ses mains en dessous des cuisses de Louis et le hisse contre son torse avant de l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis qui se trouve au sous-sol. Puis Harry place Louis sur le lit et enlève son tee-shirt juste après.

-Je sais qu'on doit parler de certaines choses mais actuellement je vais devoir te baiser un peu parce que je peux clairement sentir tes fluides à travers tes habits. Harry dit en reniflant l'air pour ensuite presser ses lèvres ensemble afin de se contrôler.  
-Je trouve ça assez juste. L'oméga répond en agrippant le pull d'Harry pour qu'il soit au dessus de lui.

Le corps d'Harry s'emboîte à celui de Louis comme s'il était fait juste pour lui, il met ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Louis avant de s'abaisser et presser des doux baisers dans le cou de Louis puis de descendre jusqu'à son torse. Il prend un des bouts de chair rose de Louis dans sa bouche et fait tournoyer sa langue tout autour.

Louis couine à ce touché et soulève ses hanches pour avoir un peu de friction.

-Allez Harry, faisons ça vite, s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas eu mon Alpha en moi depuis trop longtemps...

Harry laisse un sourire en coin prendre possession de ses lèvres car il sait que Louis admet le statut d'Alpha d'Harry seulement quand il veut quelque chose.

Il fait un clin d'œil à Louis avant de placer une main entre les jambes de l'oméga et de détacher et enlever son pantalon.

-Je vois... Pas de sous-vêtements aujourd'hui. Harry dit en glissant ses mains contre l'antre de Louis pour mouiller ses doigts avec les fluides de Louis qui coulent à flot sur ses cuisses.

-Je voulais être prêt pour toi. Louis arrive à laisser sortir ce gémissement. Je n'ai pas été rempli et lié depuis bien trop longtemps, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je suis là bébé. Harry dit et embrasse Louis de nouveau avant de se déplacer vers la queue du plus petit et de lécher une bande sur tout le côté. 

Louis jette ses bras sur ses yeux et avec toute la volonté du monde il arrive à laisser ses hanches en bas pour ne pas se mettre à baiser la bouche d'Harry. Il sait que si il baisse le regard et qu'il voit les yeux verts rêveurs d'Harry et ses lèvres épaisses rouges il aura tout de suite une terrible envie de baiser sa bouche. 

Louis ferme ses yeux en mordant sa main pour ne pas crier et essaie de ne pas se focaliser sur la bouche humide à la base de sa queue. Harry enlève ses lèvres de la queue de Louis et baisse encore sa tête pour pouvoir donner quelques léchouilles sur son trou. 

Il veut que Louis soit détruit par le désir.

Harry s'était inquiété durant ces dernières semaines que les parents de Louis lui ai trouvé un autre Alpha et donc qu'il ne voudrait plus d'Harry une fois qu'ils auraient été réunis de nouveau mais maintenant qu'il voit que Louis le désire réellement il souhaite lui donner beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir.

Harry le lèche une dernière fois avant de froncer les sourcils pour Louis qui est toujours entrain de mordre sa main, empêchant tous ses gémissement de sortir de ses jolies lèvres.

-Je veux t'entendre. Harry grogne alors qu'il claque ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis pour les écarter afin de lécher plus profondément à l'intérieur de son antre.

Louis cri soudainement alors qu'Harry cogne sa prostate avec sa langue. Cette réaction à l'air de satisfaire l'Alpha car il se recule pour s'asseoir et se positionner contre Louis.

L'oméga sait qu'Harry ne dira rien et ne fera aucun bruit avant qu'ils aient tout les deux jouis car il aime plus que tout entendre la voix de Louis. Et seulement celle de Louis.

Harry positionne le bout de sa queue devant le trou de Louis et relève la tête une dernière fois vers celui-ci pour s'assurer que c'est bien ce que Louis souhaite, parce que l'Alpha sait qu'une fois qu'il sera à l'intérieur de Louis, il ne sera plus capable de s'arrêter avant que son lien ne soit accrocher aux parois de Louis.

Alors Louis hoche frénétiquement la tête et c'est tout ce qu'Harry attendait pour glisser sa queue centimètre par centimètre pour ensuite marteler le brun de coups de hanches.

Louis pense que vu qu'Harry repousse tellement son côté d'Alpha dans la vie ordinaire que durant le sexe, ses réticences s'envolent et par conséquent il n'est plus lui-même et laisse place au pur Alpha qui sommeille en lui. Et Louis adore ça.

Harry s'arrête après quelques minutes et comment a ralentir son rythme, mouvant lentement ses hanches.

Louis lève soudainement sa tête de l'oreiller car le sentiment d'être si plein et la façon dont Harry bouge ses hanches  font sentir à Louis ce sentiment familier de pression en bas de son ventre.

-Harry, je vais... L'oméga n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se met à crier alors qu'il jouis sur son ventre et sur son torse.

Harry sourit en coin et commence à aller à une allure plus vite  jusqu'à ce que Louis puisse sentir Harry venir à l'intérieur de lui. Son lien s'accroche à ses parois et Harry lèche la semence de Louis présente sur son estomac. La seule chose se Louis peut faire actuellement est de rester allongé que le lit en essayant de respirer correctement.

Harry se recroqueville à côté Louis avec son gland toujours niché sans danger à l'intérieur de lui et murmure. 

-Tu m'as manqué, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis ?  
-Non tu ne l'as pas fait. J'étais actuellement en train de penser que tu ne le pensais pas. Louis réplique en roulant des yeux.

Harry, lui, rigole et rapproche Louis plus près pour pouvoir le câliner encore plus.

-Alors... Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi pendant autant de temps.  
-Je ne le veux pas non plus Haz.. Louis dit en se recroquevillant contre le flan de Harry et il enlève le bras d'Harry autour de son torse.  
-Je suis si content de te voir et je suis très reconnaissant qu'il nous ai donné de l'espace, mais, où est parti Liam ? Harry demande.  
-Je sais pas exactement. Louis dit en rigolant. Il a probablement du sentir mon excitation aussitôt que je suis rentré dans sa voiture donc il a du trouver ça préférable de nous laisser de l'espace.

-Bien. Harry dit avec des yeux sévères.

-Tous les Alphas ne m'ont pas couru après Styles, tu es le seul qui me possède, souviens toi en.

-Putain de vrai. Harry dit en poussant un rire mais Louis sait qu'il s'est forcé à rire car il a toujours un petit peu de jalousie dans sa voix.

-J'étais sérieux toute à l'heure quand j'ai dis que j'étais d'accord avec toi à propos de ne plus jamais vouloir être loin de toi. Louis déclare en regardant profondément dans les yeux verts en face de lui qui sont froncés à cause de la concentration. Je me suis déjà imaginé la conversation dans ma tête où je dirais à mes parents qu'ils ne peuvent plus nous tenir éloignés.

Harry s'assoie et répond avec des gros yeux.

-Tu es sûr ? Et si ils te jettent dehors ? Je veux dire, tu peux toujours vivre avec moi. Ma mère t'adore, mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ça ?

-Je vais bien aller. Je veux pas être entouré de personnes qui ne me soutiennes pas et qui ne veulent pas que je sois complètement heureux. Je peux juste pas croire que je ne l'ai pas compris bien avant.. Louis dit avec un sourire amoureux en regardant Harry.

-Je t'aime et on va réussir à passer au-dessus de ça. Tu es mon âme sœur et peut importe ce qui nous arriveras dans le futur, on ne sera plus jamais séparé. C'est toi et moi pour toujours bébé. Harry dit et déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Louis.  
-"Toi et moi pour toujours", j'aime comment ça sonne. Louis dit en écrasant son nez contre Harry.

Harry se penche et donne à Louis un baiser esquimau avant de dire.

-Ça aurait dû être comme ça depuis le moment où on s'est lié. Pour toujours et à jamais.

•••

 

C'est quelques jours plus tard que Louis transporte un tas de ses trucs, qui ne vont pas dans le garage, dans la maison d'Harry.

Ses parents n'ont pas bien prit le fait qu'Harry et lui seront ensemble à jamais. Sa mère s'est mise à lui crier dessus comme quoi "tu es entrain de ruiner ta vie avec ce petit punk qui n'arrivera jamais a rien faire de sa vie" alors que son père était assis en silence. Louis en revanche ne s'est pas mît à crier. Il leurs a simplement dit qu'ils étaient de nouveau la bienvenue dans sa vie à partir du moment où ils étaient prêt à accepter qu'Harry est son âme sœur.

Ils n'ont pas parlés à Louis depuis qu'il a quitté la maison ce jour la et ça fait mal pour Louis. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer traiter son propre enfant de cette façon. Il acceptera ce que lui voudra, à partir du moment qu'il soit heureux.

Louis souris à cette pensée, au moins, il pourra commencer une nouvelle génération d'amour et de compréhension avec ses enfants malgré que ses parents n'aient pas réussis à être comme ça avec lui.

L'oméga prend une profonde inspiration et attrape une de ses valises afin de l'emmener dans la chambre d'Harry.

Son futur l'attend. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il arrivera à s'endormir tranquillement ce soir, en sécurité, et surtout, a côté de l'amour de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver mes traductions et mes écrits sur wattpad : @aboutbottomlouis. x


	3. Sweeter Than Fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai traduis cette partie il y à pratiquement plus d'un mois et j'ai totalement oublié de la poster ici!

3 ans se sont écoulés, Louis et Harry sont plus forts que jamais et leur amour est encore plus niais que dans les fictions.

___________

 

Louis s'assoit sur le porche et repense à tout ce qui a changé dans sa vie. 3 ans sont passés depuis que Louis ai laissé les chaînes qui le retenaient et qu'il ai décidé de vivre sa vie par lui même.

Enfin, par vraiment par lui même.

Maintenant il a deux autres vies dont il doit se préoccuper. Louis baisse son regard vers sont ventre, il frotte sa main contre son estomac en pensant à tout ce qu'il a gagné dans sa vie ces derniers mois. (cela n'inclut pas les kilos que le bébé lui a fait prendre, merci beaucoup.)

Il a une maison avec Harry maintenant. D'accord, c'est une très petite maison, mais c'est la leur. Ils ont flashé sur elle quelques jours après le mariage. Celui-ci était petit et parfait ; juste leurs amis les plus proches étaient invités. Louis n'a jamais cru que son cœur pouvait autant brûler d'amour pour Harry. Ils ont dansé et rigolé et ils ont même fait plusieurs round de karaoké, avant de rentrer chez eux. Cette nuit fut parfaite. La seule chose qui manquait était les parents de Louis, il avait décidé de ne pas inviter les personnes qui ont tenté de le séparer de l'amour de sa vie, même si cela l'a beaucoup fait pleurer.

Harry avait essayé de le persuader de les inviter mais Louis ne voulait vraiment pas. Et puis leur mariage fut parfait, même sans eux alors il ne s'en plaint pas.

Et une fois que Harry a découvert que Louis était enceint, il a immédiatement décidé qu'aucun de ses enfants ne sera enfermés dans un appartement. Il veut leur donner pleins de pièces où ils pourront jouer et courir, alors les Styles ont acheté une maison. Ils étaient tout les deux reconnaissant d'avoir assez d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins et à celui de leur enfant le temps venu. Il faudra se serrer les coudes pendant un certain temps quand Louis devra aller à la paternité, mais Harry dit qu'ils y arriveront.

Louis oscille sur le perron, soupirant en pensant à l'amour de sa vie. Il a l'impression que le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble dans le dos de ses parents remontait à hier ; quand ils se volaient des baisers dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il renifle à ça car maintenant il peut embrasser son homme à chaque fois qu'il lui putain de plaît et il est putain de fier de ça. Honnêtement, quand il repense au passé, il ne comprend pas comment il a pu être si effrayé de ses parents. Il ne comprend pas comment, 3 ans avant, il a pu essayer de cacher son amour pour Harry car certaines personnes lui disaient que c'était mal.

Un larme roule le long de sa joue alors qu'il baisse son regard vers son ventre où se trouve un petit Louis et Harry qui grandit à l'intérieur. Il ne peut pas imaginer son enfant le craindre à tel point que lui (ou elle) ne voudrait pas lui parler de quelque chose qui le rend plus heureux que jamais.

Il se promet de faire les choses bien avec sa génération. Il apprendra à ses enfants que l'amour passe toujours avant tout ; le reste s'adaptera.

°°°

Louis doit s'être assoupi sur le devant du porche car quand il se réveille en sursaut, il se trouve dans la chambre d'Harry et lui, un duvet enroulé autour de son corps.

Il se redresse et voit Harry assis dans le coin de leur chambre, assis sur le rocking chair qu'il avait acheté à Louis au moment où ils ont su que Louis était enceint. Il a utilisé toutes ses économies pour ça et Louis l'avait presque écorché mais Harry était trop content et il rougissait tellement quand il avait emmené Louis dans la chambre où se trouvait un gros noeud rouge perché au dessus du rocking chair. Alors, Louis s'est juste mis à sourire et il a décidé qu'ils allaient de nouveau recommencer à économiser pour plus tard.

Louis sourit en repensant à ca et glisse hors du lit pour aller vers Harry qui est allongé sur la chaise, ronflant doucement. Depuis un certain moment, il est extrêmement bizarre à propos de dormir dans le même lit que Louis, parce qu'il a une forte superstition qui le pousse à croire qu'il va taper Louis dans le ventre ou autre chose alors qu'il dort.

Il aime regarder Harry dormir, il n'y a rien de plus beau sur cette terre. Harry avec ses boucles sauvages, ses tatoos qui courent le long de son bras gauche et un peu sur le droit, l'anneau sur sa lèvre du bas qu'il peut seulement mettre quand il est à la maison car maintenant il estun élève respectable et aussi car il a un job sur le campus, et aussi, il répète constamment à Louis à quel point il veut être sûr qu'il garanti la meilleure vie pour Louis et son enfant. Parfois Louis a l'impression qu'il se bat toujours contre ses démons intérieurs qui lui crient qu'il n'est pas assez bon. L'oméga suspecte aussi que ces démons ont la voix de ses parents.

Harry est si innocent malgré son apparence physique que la société considére toujours de punk et d'inacceptable. Mais Louis ne veut pas que son compagnon ressemble à autre chose.

Louis léve sa main et brosse gentiment une boucle du front d'Harry et celui-ci se dérobe à peine alors Louis se baisse et effleure un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui sont constamment rouge cerise. Ce geste fait Harry remuer et ses yeux papillonnent doucement et son regard devient doux quand ses yeux se posent sur Louis.

-Bonjour Amour. Louis dit et attrapant la main d'Harry pour croiser leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'Harry attrape Louis pour qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux.

Harry fredonne dans l'oreille de Louis après avoir pressé un court baiser sur une de ses joues.

-Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu ne t'endormes pas comme ça sur le devant du porche. Harry dit, enlevant un bout de la frange de Louis qui tombait devant ses yeux.

Louis rigole à ça et répond.

-Tu sais qu'il est bon pour la santé de faire une sieste et la faire sur le devant du porche de sa maison n'est pas la cause de beaucoup de décès.

Harry renifle.

-Tu sais que je suis inquiet que tu tombes malade Louis. Je ne pense pas que tu doives te mettre en danger à baisser tes gardes et t'endormir sur le porche, non protégé. Tu sais que-

-Qu'il y a un grand risque que les Alphas kidnappent les omégas enceint car leurs phéromones sont plus élevés durant la grossesse. Harry, tu as lu et re-lu le livre de main "Donc Votre Oméga Est Enceint, Maintenant Que Se Passe T-il ?" trop de fois. C'était juste une sieste je ne voulais pas vraiment tomber dans le sommeil.

Harry soupire.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis autoritaire encore une fois. Je suis désolé, je vous aime juste tellement tout les deux que rien que de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait arriver à l'un de vous deux me terrifie.

Harry caresse la joue de Louis et se penche pour nicher son nez dans son cou.

-Je sais bébé, mais nous allons bien. Et nous irons bien jusqu'à ce que nous irons voir Liam et Zayn dans leur nouvel appartement demain et qu'ils découvriront que nous leur avons caché ma grossesse.

Harry fait une grimace et Louis rigole.

\- On aurait probablement dû leur dire plus tôt ? Harry lui fait remarquer.

-Probablement, on leur a caché ça depuis maintenant 5 mois. Mon ventre commence vraiment à apparaître alors nous ne pouvons plus vraiment le leur cacher et cela même si on le voulait.

Harry baisse le regard et met une main pour choyer le ventre de Louis. Il le caresse gentiment en faisant des cercles puis soulève le tee-shirt de Louis afin de caresser la peau dénudée.

-Tu ne t'y habitueras jamais à ce ventre, n'est-ce pas ? Louis demande, son souffle est saccadé un petit peu car il essaie de ne pas être excité quand Harry pose ses yeux sur son ventre, mais il échoue.

Harry réplique avec un "jamais" alors qu'il s'abaisse et presse des baisers sur le petit arrondi.

Louis sourit et alors qu'Harry commence à parler au bébé, Louis se rappelle la nuit où ils ont fait fait le bébé.

•••

Louis venait juste de rentrer de son dernier cours du semestre quand il remarque que la porte d'entrée est ouverte.

Harry ne laisse jamais la porte ouverte, il se dit alors qu'il se glisse doucement à l'intérieur pour voir que des objets et des affaires sont éparpillées partout dans le salon et dans le hall d'entrée, puis il l'entend. Il est surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu dés qu'il est entré dans l'appartement. Il regarde dans le couloir puis dans la chambre pour voir Harry nu, allongé sur leur lit se branlant à vive allure.

Les ruts d'Harry sont arrivé en avance, ce qui veut dire que vu que les chaleurs de Louis étaient supposés commencer dans les jours à venir que maintenant, dés qu'Harry sera sur lui ses chaleurs se déclencheront probablement.

La bouche de Louis est grande ouverte et après quelques secondes à observer Harry il sent l'humidité familière se rassembler dans son antre, alors il force ses jambes à bouger le reste de son corps pour entrer dans la chambre.

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry arrête d'être focalisé sur sa propre queue et sniffe l'air. Louis peut sentir le changement à l'instant où le corps d'Harry détecte l'odeur de Louis.

L'Alpha saute hors du lit et se précipite vers Louis pour lui enlever ses vêtement et Louis est plus que volontiers de le laisser faire.

Il met Louis sur le lit et pousse immédiatement sa tête entre les jambes de son Oméga pour lécher les fluides qui coulent hors de son trou. Le dos de Louis se cambre alors qu'il se pousse lui-même plus loin sur la tête d'Harry. Celui-ci lèche avidement jusqu'à ce que Louis se sente prêt à jouir et il sait aussi qu'Harry est capable de le sentir, c'est pour cela qu'il se retire à ce moment là.

Louis couine à la perte jusqu'à ce qu'Harry glisse un de ses doigts dans les fluides de Louis et lubrifie sa queue avec.

Harry se positionne et il glisse sur Louis se penchant pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Louis, "Je t'aime tellement." Puis il guide le bout de sa queue dans Louis alors qu'il ajuste sa position. Harry pendant ses ruts est totalement différent. Il est plus sexy et plus violent. Et Louis adore ça.

Harry se balance d'un coup dans Louis avant de se reculer pour retourner dans son trou et le baiser de toutes ses forces. Louis verrouille ses doigts sur les biceps d'Harry et enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau, faisant Harry pousser plus fort en lui. L'oméga laisse un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et Harry profite de l'occasion pour placer la main qui ne soutenait pas son poids au dessus de Louis sur le membre de Louis et le branler.

Louis sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps et Harry n'a qu'à le marteler trois fois de plus avant que Louis ne jouisse sur son torse. Les joues d'Harry rougissent encore plus en voyant cela et il jouit en une explosion à l'intérieur de Louis.

Louis cri le nom d'Harry quand il sent son lien s'accrocher à ses parois. Harry s'effondre au dessus de Louis aussitôt que son orgasme s'arrête.

Louis est toujours dans son état poste-orgasmique quand quelque chose clique dans sa tête alors qu'Harry les positionnent d'une certaine façon pour qu'ils soient confortablement bloqué ensemble jusqu'à ce que son lien Il a arrêté les pilules contraceptives il y a quelques semaines. Uh-Oh.

•••

Louis se focalise de nouveau sur le présent quand Harry s'arrête brusquement de parler et qu'il se met à fixer le torse de Louis qui voudrait bien savoir pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? Il lui demande en frappant son épaule.

-Regarde. Harry dit en pointant le tee-shirt de Louis. Celui-ci n'a aucune idée de quoi il parle avant de baisser ses yeux et de voir des petites tâches de quelque chose qui trempent son tee-shirt.

\- Merde, putain, bordel de merde. Louis dit sautant des genoux de Harry pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il peut entendre derrière lui Harry le suivre en courant.

-Louis, écoute c'est pas si mal que ça. Je t'ai dis que le livre disait que ça pouvait arriver.

Louis maudit mentalement le jour où Harry est arrivé dans sa vie avec ses tatouages et ses jeans serrés parce qu'actuellemement il aimerait lui couper la bite pour ce qu'il vient de dire. Il est en train de fuiter comme fuiter des tétons et c'est vraiment pas cool.

Harry toque à la porte, demandant à Louis de le laisser entrer mais il refuse.

Louis lui cri dessus à travers la porte.

-Va t'en bâtard, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Harry soupire et se tait, mais Louis sait qu'il est toujours là. Le lien.

Louis enlève son tee-shirt et regarde son reflet dans le miroir puis ses tétons. Ils sont douloureux depuis quelques jours mais Louis ne savait pas pourquoi.

Maintenant si.

Louis grogne et ouvre la porte pour trouver Harry qui ressemble à un enfant qui vient d'être grondé.

-Oh arrête d'être si triste. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est de ta faute mais c'était rude. Louis tire Harry dans un câlin et Harry le serre gentiment contre son corps.

Louis se sent heureux d'être avec Harry, malgré ses putain de tétons qui fuient. Il se relaxe dans le câlin mais il se souvient de la vraie raison de pourquoi ils sont entrain de se câliner alors il essaie de reculer mais Harry l'emprisonne dans ses bras.

Et Louis tente de sortir de là en gigogant, puis il sent quelque chose frôler sa jambe.

Non, il ne peut pas être entrain de--, mais ses pensées s'estompent car Harry le tire de façon à ce qu'il soit au bout de ses bras tendus pour qu'il puisse l'observer. Ou observer ses tétons.

-Putain Louis, tu sembles si bon. Harry mord sa lévre alors qu'il lutte pour faire sortir ces mots.

Louis croisses ses bras.

-Tu dois être en train de te foutre de moi, tu es excité par ça ?

Harry rougit mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour nier ses actions.

-Tellement sexy. Il réplique finalement alors qu'il avance et se baisse jusqu'au bras de Louis pour en prendre un dans sa bouche.

Louis se recule par instinct mais Harry le suit et enroule un bras autour de son torse pour le garder stable tandis qu'il léche autour du téton droit de Louis.

Louis ne peut pas croire que c'est entrain d'arriver, mais ce qu'il ne croit encore moins c'est qu'il se sent devenir excité à cause de ça et il essaie de ne pas penser à ce que cela veut vraiment dire parce que, putain de merde, c'est fantastique.

Harry donne un léger coup de langue sur le bout dur et les mains de Louis volent jusqu'aux cheveux de Louis pour les tirer.

Le corps de Louis lui dit qu'il se sent merveilleusement bien mais son esprit lui dit que ça fait putain de mal car ses tétons sont douloureux, mais il n'a pas la volonté pour arrêter Harry.

Harry bouge sur l'autre téton et il taquine gentiment le droit. Sa bouche se déplace du téton gauche et il embrasse la machoire de Louis.

L'Alpha glisse une main dans le pantalon de Louis et faufile un doigt dans le trou de Louis.

-Tu me tue. Harry halète dans l'oreille de Louis. Tu as mon enfant en toi et tes tétons sont en train de putain de fuiter pour notre enfant, c'est le notre, et personne ne peut nous le prendre. Il est notre et tu es mien et putain Louis. Harry finit par glisser un autre doigt dans l'antre de Louis.

Louis mord le cou d'Harry et suce sa peau sur la jonction de sa clavicule.

Harry gémit à ça et attrape ses hanches pour faire des figures en 8 contre la queue maintenant douloureuse de Louis.

Harry s'apprête à enlever le jean de Louis quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Louis jette sa tête en arrière contre le mur, vaincu.

-On doit se foutre de moi.

Harry grogne et va vers la porte pour ouvrir celle-ci, avec rage.

Louis essaie de penser aux trucs les plus dégoutants possible pour que ça queue se ramollisse, mais il est enceint et ses hormones sont détraqués donc cela lui sollicite quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

C'est frustrant, mais il finit par y arriver et il part retrouver Harry en compagnie de quelqu'un dans le salon. Merci Dieu il a arrêté de fuiter et il aplatit ses cheveux avec ses mains alors qu'il marche vers le salon, il ne s'est pas ennuyé à mettre un tee-shirt. Alors qu'il marche dans le salon il voit Harry asssis sur le canapé avec Liam tandis que Zayn est assis dans la causeuse.

\- Hey les mecs. Louis dit en marchant vers Zayn pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Les trois garçons le fixent avec leur bouche grandes ouvertes et Louis balaye ses doigts sur ses lèvres, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose sur son visage ?

Harry baisse et secoue sa tête, et Louis ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

C'est seulement quand Zayn donne un léger coup dans son ventre et qu'il dit :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça putain ?

Qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne porte pas de tee-shirt. Et bien merde. Plus personne ne parle pendant un minute avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence.

-Eh bien les gars, Louis est enceint.

Louis n'arrive pas à former un mot, tout dépend de ce qui va sortir de la bouche de Liam.

-Wow les mecs, c'est vraiment chouette ! Il tape amicalement Harry dans le dos alors que Zayn est toujours en train de fixer le ventre de Louis.

-Ça ne va pas sortir maintenant Zayn. Louis dit en croisant les bras, il se sent un peu embarrassé sans son tee-shirt.

-Je peux ? Il demande en montrant le ventre de Louis puis il pose ses mains dessus.

Harry s'assoit correctement en voyant ça et ses yeux sont sévères alors qu'il fixe Zayn. Harry a toujours été un petit peu jaloux, même si il sait que Louis et lui sont lié et que Zayn est lié à leur meilleur ami, et cela avant même que Louis et Harry sortent ensemble.

-Harry contrôle toi. Louis dit et Harry fait la moue parce qu'il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche le ventre de Louis, spécialement un autre Alpha et même si c'est leur meilleur ami qui est lié à quelqu'un d'autre.

Zayn aplatit sa paume contre la peau étirée du ventre de Louis et il le regarde émerveillé.

-Je veux pas être bizarre mais c'est vraiment cool. Genre, il y a un humain à l'intérieur de ton ventre Lou. Je n'ai jamais connu des Omégas enceint à part ma maman. Zayn dit, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il était un enfant devant un magasin de bonbon.

Liam rigole et les yeux d'Harry se radoucissent ; un changement agréable comparé à son mode défense d'il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu es trop mignon comme ça Z. Liam rajoute, souriant comme un débile en regardant son compagnon. Louis et Harry se mettent eux aussi à sourire et ce moment n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.

•••

3 mois plus tard.

-Harry je te promet que si tu ne t'enlève pas de moi immédiatement.. Louis cri et pousse Harry de sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas supposé être excité pendant ton troisième trimestre ? Harry demande en roulant sur le côté du lui pour attraper son livre "Donc Votre Oméga Est Enceint" pour vérifier.

-Si tu prend ce putain de livre ça sera la derniére chose que tu feras.

Harry met ses mains en l'air pour capituler.

Louis respire par le nez et essaie de rester calme, parce que son ventre lui fait putain de mal. Il a des douleurs aiguës dans son torse depuis des heures et il ne peut plus le supporter.

Louis sent une douleur plus particulièrement douloureuse et bouge ses mains vers le bas pour prendre en coupe son ventre.

Harry le remarque et il enroule immédiatement ses bras autour de Louis.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu vas bien ? Il demande avec un brin de peur dans sa voix.

Louis grogne un " Je ne pense pas" avant de sentir une autre douleur aiguë et de serrer plus fort la main d'Harry.

-Je vais appeler le docteur.

Harry quitte la pièce en courant pour prendre son téléphone qui se trouve dans le salon et quand il revient Louis est deux fois plus souffrant.

Harry se précipite à ses côtés pendant qu'il tape le numéro de l'hopital pour leur dire qu'ils sont en chemin.

•••

-Louis, tu es entrain de faire le travail, mais tu es un homme, visiblement. Le docteur raille essayant de faire une blague, mais il s'arrête en voyant le regard assasin de Louis. Peut-importe, vu que tu es un homme oméga on va te faire une urgence C-section pour sortir ce bébé de là, d'accord ?

Louis vacille et attrape le bras d'Harry.

-Harry ne les laisse pas faire ça ! Il n'est pas encore prêt à sortir !

Harry souffre car Louis paraît si effrayé et la seule chose qu'il veut est de câliner son bébé et lui dire que tout va bien se passer.

-Docteur, vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ? Harry demande.

-Si on le sort d'ici maintenant je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. Il y a toujours des risques mais en dehors de ça, cela va être une opération couronnée de succès, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour l'enfant.

Le docteur quitte la pièce et Louis empoigne le bras d'Harry, pleurant doucement sur son épaule.

C'est la pire partie pour Harry ; la chose qu'il déteste le plus c'est que Louis soit triste. Il encercle Louis de ses bras, attendant que les infirmières arrivent et le prépare pour l'opération. Harry n'a jamais autant eu peur de sa vie.

•••

Louis sait que dés le moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur son bébé, il s'est instantanément mis à l'aimer.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il l'aimerait jusqu'à ce que le docteur allonge son petit garçon dans ses bras. Il regarde la petite forme assise sur son torse, puis il regarde Harry qui le regarde en pleurnichant.

-Il est parfait. Harry roucoule, faisant parcourir délicatement le bout de son doigt le long du bras de son bébé.

Louis vient juste de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois.

°°°

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux garçons sont autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et Harry les conduits dans l'allée quand les choses dérapent.

Harry sort de la voiture et la première et dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir c'est les parents de Louis assis sur le seuil de leur porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Harry demande croisant ses bras, se dressant devant eux pour protéger sa famille.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire des problèmes, on veut simplement s'excuser. La maman de Louis dit et son père hoche la tête en agrément.

-Je pense que vous êtes en retard de 3 ans, mais c'est à Louis de décider.

Harry retourne vers la voiture et aide Louis à sortir de la voiture pour ne pas qu'il déchire un point de suture puis l'oméga fait un geste à Harry pour qu'il aille prendre le bébé.

Louis marche doucement sur le perron pour s'approcher de ses parents.

-Et bien ? Louis dit.

-Avant tout, Louis nous sommes terriblement, terriblement désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Son père dit.

-On ne savait pas à quoi on pensait, chéri. On t'aime et on aime ceux que tu aimes et qui te rend heureux. Sa mère finit.

Louis prend une profonde inspiration, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire, mais ses hormones sont toujours présent en force. Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Sa mère le remarque et s'avance vers Louis pour l'embrasser.

-On est tellement désolé bébé, tu nous as tellement manqué. Ses parents l'engloutissent dans un câlin et les murs de Louis s'effrondrent totalement. Ses parents lui ont causé tellement de tord mais tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'est qu'ils acceptent l'homme qui apporte tellement de joie dans sa vie.

Ils se câlinent pendant ce qui ressemble à des années jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se racle la gorge derrière eux.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais, un petit bonhomme ici présent commence à avoir faim. Harry s'emmêlent maladroitement les pieds.

Louis sourit en attrapant la main d'Harry et se dirige vers la maison, faisant signe à ses parents de le suivre.

Harry et les parents de Louis s'assoient tous ensemble dans le salon et Harry ne s'est jamais autant senti mal à l'aise de toute sa vie dans sa propre maison.

Le père de Louis parle le premier.

-Harry, on aimerait s'excuser pour toute la souffrance qu'on vous a causé à toi et Louis.

Harry déglutit et essaie de se contrôler avant de dire.

-J'accepte vos excuses, mais il vous faudra du temps pour revenir dans mes bonnes grâces car j'ai dû supporter voir mon magnifique garçon pleurer avant de dormir parce que vous lui manquiez. Je vous veux dans sa vie parce qu'il le souhaite. Ne gâcher pas tout une nouvelle fois.

La mère de Louis se lève et attrape Harry dans un câlin. Harry l'enlace en retour et essaie de ne pas laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il sait à quel point Louis voulait cela et il sait aussi à quel point Louis voulait que son bébé rencontre ses autres grands-parents.

Pile à ce moment là, Louis se racle la gorge et entre dans le salon avec le bébé.

-Maman, Papa, aimeriez-vous rencontrer votre petit-fils ?

La mère de Louis claque ses mains ensemble et se précipite vers le bébé.

-Voici bébé Lucas. Harry dit avec un sourire éblouissant, montrant fièrement son statut de papa.

Louis sourit alors qu'il tend son bébé à sa mère, son père se rapprochant pour mieux le voir. Harry se rapproche aussi et roucoule à son bébé.

-Harry il a tes yeux ! Le père de Louis dit en souriant. Harry rougit fièrement et lui sourit en retour.

Louis se recule pour mieux admirer sa famille, l'ancienne réunie avec la nouvelle.

Il ne peut pas croire qu'il à enfin la vie qu'il s'est toujours langui d'avoir.

Maintenant, il peut dire sans aucun doute que sa vie est bien plus niaise que dans les fictions.


End file.
